


Love's in Our Hearts on Christmas Day

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the first Christmases for Kurt and Blaine: first as boyfriends, first as husbands, first as fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I never really got around to writing a full-fledged Christmas story due to the insanity of my life, so I'll share the one I wrote during season 3. Obviously there is quite a bit of Finn/Finchel in it, but I don't think I'd have ever considered things to happen eighteen months after writing this. It's also been edited from other postings because things have definitely changed in my style over the past two years. Note for part 1, I'm pretty sure I wrote this before we got the details of the Box Scene, so the homemade ring does not exist in this.
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, everyone! Oh, and the title also comes from *NSYNC's Christmas album.

_December 25, 2011, 8:30 PM_

Dinner has been served and the leftovers are tightly covered up in the refrigerator. The extended family, both from the Hummel and Hudson/Carpenter sides, have retreated home for the evening. The presents that began the day nestled under the tree have disappeared, save for the single box meant to be given to its recipient when he comes over tomorrow afternoon. Carole has commandeered Burt's recliner to rest her aching feet after a long day cooking and baking in the kitchen, while Burt and Finn are settled on the couch preparing to watch the Bears and Packers battle on television.

Kurt stands in the entryway to the kitchen, a glass of sparkling cider in his hands, watching his family enjoy the final few hours of the holiday. It's been quite an enjoyable Christmas for the Hudson-Hummel clan, with the abundant joy of watching others tear through their gifts and delight in the first sight of the item. The only disappointment is that he wasn't able to spend time with Blaine, who traveled down to Piqua to visit his grandparents. They're going to spend the 26th together anyway, so all is not lost on their first Christmas together.

He strides across the living room and settles in next to his father to take in some of the game. It's a new interest for him; between all the pre- and post-game shows around the games that his father, stepbrother, and boyfriend enjoy every Sunday, he caught a glimpse of Packers' quarterback Aaron Rodgers one afternoon and found himself hooked. Blaine laughed as Kurt blathered on about his newfound crush and told him he should run Google searches for photos of Tom Brady early in his career, or of Reggie Bush's insanely toned six-pack. And with nothing to do for the remainder of the evening, Kurt figures spending three hours watching Aaron isn't the worst thing he can think of to occupy the time.

Chicago is driving their way into Green Bay territory when the doorbell chimes. Burt and Carole share a wondering look as to who would be returning so late for something missed before she gets up to answer. A play later she peeks back into the living room. "Kurt, you should come here," she says with a tinge of concern lacing her words.

Worried, Kurt gets up and makes his way to the front door where a trembling, tear-stained Blaine is standing with his duffel bag. Kurt sprints across and pulls him tightly to his chest. "Honey, what's wrong? I thought you were spending the evening at your grandparents'?"

"I was, but I couldn't bear to be around them anymore," Blaine chokes out before burying himself further into Kurt's shoulder.

It's quite a shock for Kurt to see Blaine, the person who carried on through their first meeting about having courage, so broken and vulnerable. He turns around and cradles Blaine's right side while Carole supports his left, and they take him upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. Carole deposits the bag on the floor and steps away. "I'll give you two some time alone and let your father know what's going on," she says before walking out.

Once he hears the click of the door closing behind Carole, Blaine collapses onto Kurt's bed and breaks down. Kurt lays next to him and curls his arm around Blaine's waist to pull him closer. They lay silent and unmoving, save for Blaine's occasional sobs, for five minutes until he feels ready to talk about it.

"Have you ever been so hurt by people who should love you unconditionally that you can't take it any longer?" he asks.

Kurt shakes his head. "No, not really. What happened?"

"Right as we sat down to eat, Grandma asked if I had found someone yet. I started talking about you, of course, and she laughed and asked if I was joking."

Kurt, unfortunately, is already accustomed to the hesitance of Blaine's parents to accept their relationship. The fact that his other relatives wouldn't approve either is not surprising in the least. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Blaine sniffles, his eyes shining honey through their inherent sadness. "I defended us, of course, because there is no way I've been joking about the last nine months. And then Uncle Ted started going off about how my transfer to Dalton 'should have cured me of my sins' and instead they supported it, meaning I should have been pulled from school long before and 'taught my lesson again'."

"He's the one who's a minister, correct?" Kurt questions, sighing as Blaine confirms with a nod of his head. "How nice that his job promotes respecting all when he can't even do that with his own nephew. Did anyone stick up for you?"

"Mom tried to but it was too late. I couldn't be around Grandma or Uncle Ted any longer and left before dessert was served. And there's no way I can sleep at my house because I know Dad will go off on me for causing a commotion at dinner and that I need to hide my choices better. Right, _my_ choice on who I fall in love with. It's already bad enough that it took me as long as it did," Blaine finishes with a chuckle.

Kurt reaches up and attempts to thread his fingers through Blaine's gelled-down curls, biting his lip at the lack of penetration through the massive amount of product used. "I know, honey," he soothes. "You were so blinded by assistant retail managers and diva extraordinaires," he adds with a chuckle, finally earning the slightest of smiles from Blaine. "You know, if you're hungry I bet I can sneak some Christmas dessert up here. That way I can let Dad and Carole know what's going on. I don't think they'd refuse to let you stay here tonight, even if it wasn't Christmas."

Blaine lifts his head off the pillow. "The Christmas dessert you told me your mom used to make?" he asks, sounding brighter. When Kurt nods, he smiles. "Sure, I'll have a little bit of it and some cookies."

"Sure thing, honey." Kurt places a kiss to Blaine's forehead and makes his way downstairs.

As anticipated, Burt and Carole are stunned to hear about the problems Blaine had that evening and they easily agree he can spend the night with the promise the two of them keep their hands to themselves. Kurt agrees easily, figuring the last thing Blaine wants tonight is sex. He hasn't spent the night since Rachel's trainwreck party and Burt's subsequent lecture on sex and underage drinking. After receiving their permission, Kurt heads for the kitchen, doles out a small bowl of his traditional Christmas dessert for Blaine, and grabs four chocolate chip cookies out of the snowflake-printed tin. On his way back upstairs he picks up the remaining present from underneath the tree.

"Room service!" he calls out as he enters his bedroom.

Blaine smiles and reaches for the bowl before noticing the shimmer of silver under Kurt's arm. "What's that?"

"Well, it seems that Santa Claus mistakenly left this box here last night rather than at your house."

"Kurt," Blaine sighs, "we agreed to exchange them tomorrow."

"I know that, but it's our first Christmas together, and we ended up together tonight anyway so why not?"

"They said yes?"

"Of course they did," Kurt says.

Blaine's face fills with relief as he takes the food from Kurt. "Awesome. I was afraid your dad would never forgive me for what happened after the party last year."

"It took a while, but since he knows nothing happened between us then we can be trusted alone as long as we aren't getting it on."

Blaine nearly spits out the morsel of cookie he just bit off. "I didn't even plan on that, Kurt! Not with both of your parents and Finn downstairs."

"I know, honey," Kurt replies as he sits next to Blaine. "I wasn't expecting you to be in the mood anyway."

They sit in comfortable silence as Blaine devours the food. Kurt gives into temptation and takes a cookie for himself. When he finishes the bowl, Blaine sets it on the nightstand and grabs the television controller to turn the football game on. "You realize you're giving up on your boy Aaron for me?" he teases.

"I'm sorry, but Aaron doesn't have such adorable lips I can admire in person," Kurt says, leaning in for a quick kiss. They watch the final minutes of the first half, and as the halftime commentary comes on he grabs the unopened box. "Are you ready for your present now?"

Blaine nods and stands up, padding over to where his bag is lying. "It's a good thing I picked yours up when I was home getting my things." He digs through the clothing, setting his pajamas out so he can eventually change into them, and reveals a smaller box decked in red and green. He hands it to Kurt as he takes his own. "I don't want you to think it's anything more than what I mean it to be, but here."

Kurt stares at the tiny parcel in his hand; only one item can come in a box that small. Carefully, begins removing the wrapping paper, doing his best not to rip it. When he makes it to the box, he opens it to find a white gold ring embedded with a blue sapphire on top. Kurt is stunned to receive something so beautiful and probably expensive. "Blaine, I - I don't know what to say," he stammers.

Blaine takes his hand. "You don't need to. I don't want you to think it's an engagement ring - I mean, not that I don't want to marry you, because I do - but we're still in high school. I want to be thinking about college and growing up, I'm not ready for weddings yet.

"It can be a promise ring, if you want," he continues, "but that's up to you. Just know that I love you so much and I bought it to remind you of that every time you wear it. And there's a second message inside as well."

Kurt lifts the ring out of the box to get a glimpse of the engraving. It turns out to be the song lyric that best describes their relationship - _you are perfect to me_.

Blaine pipes up again. "Before you complain, I picked it out before we sang it to Santana. I know you don't want to think of her when you wear it."

Kurt chuckles and places the ring on his right hand, admiring the way the jewel catches the light. "I wouldn't anyway, unless I'm bragging about this to her. Thank you so much, Blaine."

While Kurt stares at the ring, Blaine tears his gift open with less finesse than Kurt. Inside his larger box is the sweater he's had his eye on since September. "Oh my god, Kurt! You didn't have to buy this for me!"

"When would I ever not contribute to your particular sense of style?" Kurt smirks. "And don't even say it's because of the price. I'm going to assume it costs much less than the ring did."

Blaine chuckles. "Right, right. Thank you, though. I thought about buying it tomorrow with the money my grandparents gave me, but now I'll just spend it on the boy I love and they can't do anything about it."

"And you can show it off just as well as I show off the ring," Kurt adds.

"That too," Blaine says as he hugs Kurt and kisses his cheek. "I really mean it, thank you for saving my holiday. Do you mind if I take a shower now before we go to sleep?"

Kurt shakes his head and replies, "Not at all." He kisses Blaine one more time before scooting towards the foot of the bed. He takes the time Blaine is washing up to return the dirty dishes to the kitchen and debut the ring to his family. Carole states that Blaine has excellent taste in jewelry, and if he needs ideas for her birthday, she prefers rubies. Kurt laughs at the statement while Burt and Finn exchange looks that they had never been informed of this. He says goodnight to the family and heads back to his room to get ready for bed. He's halfway through his skin routine when Blaine comes back in, now in a black tee and red flannel pants, his hair now wild and fluffy from being dried.

Blaine pads over to the vanity and plants another kiss to Kurt's temple. "Great, that's another five minutes to take care of," Kurt jokes.

"Five more minutes of kissing?" Blaine retorts.

"Maybe afterwards." He continues moisturizing while Blaine crawls under the covers. By the time Kurt finishes, Blaine has already dozed off. Kurt smiles and climbs in next to him, wondering how Blaine's own family can't see the generosity and love he shows every day. With one final peck, Kurt settles in and holds Blaine close, thankful that he found someone who made this the best year ever for him.


	2. Husbands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this was written during season 3 - nothing after _Extraordinary Merry Christmas_ is compliant with the story! :)

_December 25, 2019, 3:00 PM_

"Blaine, what did you do with the nutmeg?"

"I put it in the cupboard, what else would I have done with it?"

Kurt huffs and opens the cupboard. "Why didn't you put it in the spice rack?" he calls out. "That's where it's supposed to go."

Blaine pops his head into the kitchen, visibly annoyed that he had to leave whatever game is on for this squabble. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Next time I get groceries I'll make sure you put everything away in just the right spot."

"Thanks, that really makes it all better," Kurt yells as he slams the door shut. He's already stressed from this being their first Christmas as the Hummel-Andersons as well as the first one where they host his family. It's been a rough go the last seven years in New York - the stress of a long-distance relationship that nearly tore them apart, Blaine ultimately losing everything but his college funds as his family cuts him off for choosing education as his career path, the lack of roles Kurt has landed - but they've enjoyed the bright spots as well. Kurt still vividly remembers two Christmases ago when they took a last-minute trip to Atlantic City and Blaine, freshly graduated from college, finally got down on one knee. He's nearly done with his Master's in English and all but has an offer from a prestigious Dalton-esque private school on the Upper West Side, while Kurt is holding the fort down with chorus roles that struggle to take off and a more than part-time job in a costume shop that pays little.

It's been difficult making a living, let alone financing an admittedly much smaller wedding than Kurt dreamed of. They ended up opting for a courthouse setting and only inviting select friends, Finn and Rachel, and Burt and Carole as witnesses. The costs still hit them hard, and they ended up resorting to Rachel, who took Broadway by storm before she even finished her studies at NYADA, for a loan to pay their utilities the following month. They were lucky to get back on their feet afterwards as Rachel soon announced she was taking time away from the stage and becoming a mother.

"Sweetheart," he hears Blaine say in his ear, unaware he'd entered the kitchen all the way, "I'm sorry I snapped. I know trying to get all this ready to impress our guests has gotten to you. It'll be fine."

"I know," Kurt sighs. He opens the cupboard back up, shuffles a few items around, and pulls out the small jar of nutmeg.

Blaine smiles and squeezes his shoulder. "I'll go get ready while you start the pie, okay? Then come back and help you out?"

"Sure."

Kurt accomplishes a lot while Blaine's getting dressed. It's a complicated menu they've concocted: rosemary roasted mushrooms, squash, sweet potato, and corn chowder, Waldorf salad, vegetable pot pie, a pear and apple crumble, and his traditional Christmas dessert. It's difficult finding healthy items his father will enjoy while keeping with Rachel's vegan lifestyle, but he hopes everything turns out wonderful.

Blaine strolls back in all cleaned up, still taking Kurt's breath away after all this time. He's moved away from the bowties for the most part and stuck with more traditional styles, such as the black pinstriped tie underneath his gray cashmere cardigan. Even his hair is less maintained, as six-plus years of early morning classes have left him with little desire to gel it much more than controlling the mass of curls he lives with. His kisses Kurt on the cheek and takes the knife Kurt had been chopping with. "How much is left?"

"Not a whole lot," he replies. "The potatoes should be done boiling soon - mash half of them, then chop the rest to add to the vegetables. If I'm not back in here by the time you're done, get the crust out of the refrigerator and start rolling it out."

"Don't worry, your sous chef has you covered." Kurt smiles and walks away, knowing the kitchen is safe in Blaine's hands.

An hour later they're plating the appetizers when Finn and Rachel arrive. Despite having lunch with her every week, Kurt swears that Rachel's belly has doubled in size. "Rachel, you look amazing!" he exclaims as he takes their coats and gifts. "How are you feeling?"

"Like March can't get here soon enough," she groans, gingerly lowering herself onto the sofa. "I swear he hates to stay still for more than five minutes."

"That definitely sounds like Finn's son," Blaine jokes as he comes out to greet them.

Rachel smiles and places her hand on the round bump. "Honestly, that's one of the better parts right now. I'm pretty sure I've gained ten pounds since my appointment last week thanks to all the parties we've been attending, my back has been aching since October, my feet are too swollen to wear heels, and the fact that I still have to endure this for ten more weeks? I'm over it. Just promise me if you two go the surrogate route that you'll treat her like a queen, because right now? I feel like her very fat maid."

"Honey, you aren't fat at all, and you're definitely my queen," Finn says in an attempt to calm her down. "Ryan is worth every bit of this experience, don't you think?"

Kurt misses Rachel's confirmation because he's too busy staring at Blaine in shock. They're going to have a family someday, once they're more secure in employment, yet they've never once discussed the options to bring them to that point. He'd love to have a miniature version of Blaine running around with dark curls and bright eyes, but he still remembers the confusion and trepidation Rachel went through when she discovered Shelby was her birth mother. He also knows there's an abundance of children already growing up in orphanages and foster care, ready and willing to find a family of their own. It's a little selfish to decide not to give them a chance at a normal life. However, the legalities of a same-sex couple adopting are numerous, and they have several friends who've been turned down by agencies for that very reason. Kurt and Blaine still have a few years to settle on the hows, but they know there will be Christmases in the future with cookies left for Santa and plenty of presents to give.

Burt and Carole arrive a few minutes later and the six sit down to dinner, which Burt praises highly despite the lack of anything that used to be living. They exchange gifts after the dishes are cleared, including a few for Ryan that bring Rachel to tears. Carole hints that it's nowhere near the amount she's purchased for the baby shower in three weeks. She and Burt don't stay long due to an early flight back to Ohio so he doesn't miss a day at the shop. As things wind down, Blaine and Finn head out to watch a football game while Kurt and Rachel finish cleaning the kitchen.

"I don't know why they have to watch it now," Rachel states. "They said the Buckeyes don't play again until January. Did they forget?"

Kurt chuckles at Rachel's distaste for the game. "One thing I've learned over the years is that you watch every game whether your team is in it or not."

"Don't they get sick of it? Between Blaine at my place every Saturday and Finn here on Sundays, it must be a lot."

"It's only for a few more weeks, until the Super Bowl. Then Finn will be freaking out over becoming a dad at your place rather than ours."

Rachel drops her towel on the counter. "He does that?" she whispers, obviously trying and failing to keep it together.

"Absolutely," Kurt confirms. "Last week he said he's worried that when Ryan comes home he won't remember anything from the parenting classes. Aren't you?"

She hesitates for a moment, then nods. "I guess it's natural, isn't it? But I never had a mother in my life, and he went seventeen years without a father. We really have no idea how to act about it all. And then what happens when I start auditioning again? I'll have to hire a nanny to watch him when we're both out. And what if I get a long-term role that keeps me out of the house so much that Ryan won't know who I am because I'm always working?"

Kurt gathers Rachel into his arms and holds her before she fully loses the battle against her hormones. "First of all," he says, "you will be an amazing mother because you were raised by two amazing fathers. Second, Ryan will always know you are everything he needs and you'll be able to provide it all for him." He kisses her forehead and swipes at a tear on her cheek, drawing her eyes upward to meet his. "Plus he's going to have the two best uncles around."

"True. You can teach him the finer points of skincare, and Blaine will show him how to jump on furniture." Rachel lets go of Kurt and grabs a paper towel to dab her eyes, then changes the subject. "I think you two really lived up to the expectations, you know?"

"What expectations?" Kurt asks quizzically.

"Remember senior year when Mr. Schue booked us to do that Christmas special? Artie chose you and Blaine to be the perfect holiday hosts and you finally had the chance to prove that. Dinner was lovely and the presents were very spot on."

"And thankfully you talked Finn out of bringing his light saber," Kurt chuckles. "Thanks, Rachel. We couldn't have picked any better guests than the four of you." He hugs her again, mindful of her swollen belly protruding between them.

Once Rachel and Finn head home, Kurt collapses onto the couch. Blaine stares at him with a smile. "Exhausted?"

"A little. But it was all worth it."

"Yeah, it was," Blaine replies. "I can't imagine how much harder it'll be once we have children."

Kurt lifts his head at the mention of the elephant they've been dancing around all evening. "Are we going to talk about it? Rachel sort of threw me for a loop when she brought that up."

Blaine nods in agreement. "I know, but we don't have to decide just yet. I know the pros and cons for each option can take a while to go through. Though I can't wait for the morning they wake up to rip open every present Santa brings them."

"And who said they'll have your manners when it comes to gifts?" Kurt grins as it brings a laugh out of Blaine. "No, I agree with you. I think I know which way I'm leaning towards between the options, but we still have a few years until we're ready. We can easily change our minds ten times along the way."

"True, especially once I have kids taking over my life for seven hours a day and keeping me from my gorgeous husband at home."

They remain on the couch, trading soft kisses and rubbing one another's necks, for half an hour. Kurt sighs happily at the fact that their holiday was a success and they can continue hosting. It'll only get better from here on out, even more when they expand to three or more in the home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of child abuse, but not by canon characters.
> 
> The Christmas dessert I mentioned in part 1, and which Kurt and Ryan make here in part 3, is the same one my mom makes every year. Enjoy your holiday, or Wednesday for those who don't celebrate!

_December 25, 2027, 6:30 AM ___

__The first thing Kurt notices as consciousness overtakes his sleeping cycle is that it's still dark outside - or what can be considered dark with the bright lights of Manhattan streaming through the curtains._ _

__The second thing he notices is the body clinging to his torso. Nothing new, as Blaine gets awfully cuddly as he sleeps._ _

__Until he realizes the third thing - the body hanging on to him is much too small to be Blaine's._ _

__"Daddies! Guess what? Santa did find me and Abbie after all!" T.J. exclaims, bouncing up and down with uncontrollable energy._ _

__"Please tell me it's a humane hour to be up," Blaine mumbles into his pillow. Early starts every morning school is in session has led him to value weekends and holidays as time to sleep, and he prefers not to wake before 9 if possible._ _

__Kurt ruffles Blaine's slightly greying curls. "Not quite, but I'm sure you can give up your love of sleep just for this morning. It is pretty important, after all."_ _

__It was four years ago when they finally settled on an answer on how to expand their family. While passing on the genes of one or both of them could have been wonderful, there were ultimately too many children without homes out there to feel comfortable enough with bringing another life in that will already get every necessity over them. The decision was followed by interviews with a number of adoption agencies across New York and miles of paperwork to complete before one finally approved their application, deeming them suitable fathers. Then came the waiting list for a child. Kurt is still grateful for their case worker, Amanda; she kept in touch with them every few months for well over a year to update them on how far they were climbing up and remind them to not give up hope, that their turn is coming soon._ _

__It was a typical hot, humid July afternoon that summer when Blaine received the call that changed their lives. An infant girl had come into the agency and they were the number one prospect to adopt her. However, she came with a catch - her four-year-old brother refused to leave her side even to sleep, and the agency was reluctant to split them up. If Kurt and Blaine said yes to her, they'd be saying it to him as well. After hours deliberating whether they could do it, Kurt finally reminded Blaine that they always wanted a pair to raise, and it would be for the best to take them rather than hold out for one baby and endure the painful wait again. Three days later, Tyler Jacob and Abigail Rose were formally introduced into the Hummel-Anderson household._ _

__Just three months old, it didn't take long for Abbie to adjust to life with Kurt and Blaine. The same couldn't be said for T.J., though. He closed himself off and refused to speak to either one for the first weeks until the agency-recommended child psychologist who met with him broke through. Kurt and Blaine learned during the adoption process of the events leading up to T.J. and Abbie losing their parents - T.J.'s biological father was not in the picture, and the mother and her boyfriend, Abbie's father, had been taken into custody on cocaine possession. The psychologist, Brenda, discovered that the boyfriend regularly beat both T.J. and the mother, and going from a home where he'd been abused by a father figure to one that included two did not lead him to trust either of his new dads. As the months progressed, Kurt sat in on T.J.'s sessions and regularly took him on outings to zoos or children's plays after he got out of preschool and on weekends when Blaine wasn't drowning in grading. By Thanksgiving, T.J.'s favorite words was Daddy. He uses it for both of them, but they can always tell which one he's talking to or about._ _

__T.J. crawls in between Kurt and Blaine and the boys enjoy the early hour until a whimper is heard through the baby monitor on the nightstand. "There's your alarm," Kurt says to Blaine. "Do you want her or do you want to keep T.J. away from the tree for a few more minutes?"_ _

__Blaine lets out a yawn and stretches his arms above his head. "You take him since you got dressed after playtime last night."_ _

__"You played without me?" T.J. pouts._ _

__Kurt glares across the king bed. "It was a game for grownups, T.J., and we probably won't play again if Daddy doesn't stay quiet about things." He slips out from under the duvet and scoops T.J. from the bed. "Come on, let's find Ariel and then we can see what Santa brought you!"_ _

__Kurt takes T.J. back to his bedroom where their chocolate lab, Blaine's Christmas gift in 2021, is dozing off. They have a feeling Ariel has a sixth sense about her and she spends every night sleeping with T.J. as if she's protecting him from his past. T.J. squirms out of Kurt's hold, jumps to the floor, and rushes to her side. "Wake up, Ariel, it's Christmas!" Ariel opens her eyes and gives T.J. a couple good morning licks before trotting to Kurt as he leaves the room._ _

__For fifteen seasons in the city, they'd kept decorations and gifts to a minimum, only splurging on toys for Finn and Rachel's children. This year, however, Blaine went all out, purchasing a much larger tree than they've used in the past and piling the boxes up to the lights. Kurt only understands why as T.J. sprints across the living room and skids to a stop in front of the glossy-wrapped gifts. When Kurt flips the switch to bring everything to life, T.J. stares up at the evergreen in awe. "Daddy, it's so pretty!" he says._ _

__"Isn't it?" Kurt replies, sitting next to his son. "It's not like the tree at Rockefeller center, though. Remember when we went to see that two weeks ago?"_ _

__T.J. nods in understanding. "I always wanted a tree like this. Me and Mommy didn't have a tree last year."_ _

__"You didn't?" Kurt questions. He wonders if things were tight for them as she would have been about five months along with Abbie this time last December._ _

__"Nope. Chad doesn't celebrate Christmas. He said he was an apey-ist."_ _

__"An Atheist?"_ _

__"Yeah, that. What's that?"_ _

__Now that Kurt understands the circumstance, he pulls T.J. into his lap and contemplates an answer he'll understand. "You know the story of Christmas, right?"_ _

__"Uh-huh," T.J. replies._ _

__"Well, most people believe Jesus is the son of God, but a lot of people think that God doesn't exist. Those are Atheists."_ _

__T.J. looks at him uncertainly. "Are they bad people?"_ _

__Kurt shakes his head. "No, not all of them. Chad may have been a bad person, but it wasn't because of that. In fact, I have a secret for you...I'm an Atheist."_ _

__"But you celebrate Christmas, Daddy."_ _

__"I do," Kurt confirms, "but for a different reason. I celebrate it as a day where I can make the people I love happy, like Daddy, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel, and Ryan and Maggie. And now I can spend today making you and Abbie happy."_ _

__"Daddy, you make me happy every day," T.J. says. The simple sentence nearly drives Kurt to tears. He'll never forget today, and it's barely 7 in the morning._ _

__Blaine finally pads into the living room carrying a still-sleepy Abbie. "Look who I found!" he sings._ _

__"Oh, she's going to look like Cindy Lou Who in a couple years," Kurt beams, admiring his daughter's white-blonde curls and rosy cheeks on skin just a touch darker than his._ _

__T.J. starts getting antsy. "Can I open my presents now, Daddies?"_ _

__"What's the magic word?" Blaine asks._ _

__"Please?"_ _

__Kurt grins and plants a kiss on the crown of T.J.'s head. "Like we can say know to you."_ _

__T.J. crawls down and goes for the largest box under the tree rather than the unwrapped remote control car Santa left and Blaine wouldn't stop playing with as they brought the gifts out the night before. The wrapping paper from the box goes flying as T.J. digs through it until he stops and stares at the gift. "What is this?" he asks._ _

__"A tea set," Kurt replies. "You can have tea parties with your stuffed animals, or Daddy and me. It was my favorite thing when I was your age."_ _

__"Can we have one now?"_ _

__Blaine kneels down on the other side of T.J. "How about you, me, Aunt Rachel, Maggie, and Grandma have one when they all get here and Daddy is busy making dinner? I bet if we ask really nicely, Grandpa will join us too."_ _

__T.J. smile and says, "Okay," before delving through the rest of his gifts - clothes, toys, and despite Kurt wondering where it could be used, a whiffle ball set. Abbie's presents are less flashy; even more dresses and outfits, stuffed animals, and a tiny piano to help her learn colors and sounds. Ariel even receives a couple toys and treats. The remainder of the morning is spent enjoying every last gift with their children. This is Kurt and Blaine's gift to each other, their new family._ _

__By 2 PM the apartment is bustling with visitors. Everyone exchanges more gifts and oohs-and-ahhs over everything T.J. shows off, and Kurt knows that's the perfect time to begin cooking. It isn't long before he's joined by a little helper._ _

__"Can I do something, Uncle Kurt?" At seven years old, Ryan Hudson has already taken a liking to cooking, baking, and everything his father lacks in skill when it comes to the kitchen. It's almost a running gag now that Ryan will be the better choice to make dinner for the family than Finn._ _

__Grabbing the small apron he sewed together after Ryan's first foray in his kitchen, Kurt replies "Sure, I was just getting ready to make my special Christmas dessert." He ties the white smock onto Ryan and rummages through the cabinets and refrigerator for each ingredient._ _

__It's fulfilling passing the recipe on and giving it to the Hudsons. "Okay, Ryan," he says as he finishes pouring whipping cream into the mixing bowl, "pour that cup of the powdered sugar in." Ryan does so with less mess than expected, and Kurt begins whipping it together. "You know, I was your age when I first helped my mom make this."_ _

__"Really?" Ryan says in wonder._ _

__Kurt nods. "You know how Grandma's my stepmother, right? Well, right before my mom got really sick, that Christmas she asked me if I wanted to help her with dinner. She always made this right after breakfast and then set it outside to chill. And when she brought it in after dinner, it tasted magical."_ _

__"Can we put it outside when we're done?"_ _

__"Sorry, kid. Uncle Blaine and I don't have anywhere to put it, and it's too warm outside."_ _

__Ryan pouts, disenchanted that he doesn't get to experience the added magic. "Next year, though?"_ _

__"Of course," Kurt says. "Next year we'll all be in Ohio, so we can do it then and everyone will enjoy it even more."_ _

__"Good, I like Christmas dessert."_ _

__Rachel makes her way into the kitchen to check up on Ryan. "How are my favorite boys doing?" she asks._ _

__"We're making Christmas dessert, Mom!" Ryan exclaims. "Will you have some?"_ _

__"Ryan, you know I don't eat anything like that since it comes from animal," she reminds him. As much as she tried to introduce a vegan lifestyle to Ryan and Maggie, Finn won them over with chicken nuggets and cheesesticks._ _

__"But you need to eat something since the baby keeps making you sick." Kurt nearly flips the mixer over, sending sugary cream flying._ _

__Rachel gives Ryan a look. "Honey, why don't you go watch the game with Dad and Grandpa?" As Ryan scampers off, she stares down at the green tiles on the floor. "We were waiting until after dinner to announce it," she whispers._ _

__Kurt turns the mixer off and rushes up to her. "How far along?"_ _

__"Nine weeks. We told Ryan and Maggie right away, and my dads found out last week when we were home for Hanukkah."_ _

__He sweeps her up into a gigantic hug. "I should have known! I thought you were wearing a bigger size than normal lately," he exclaims._ _

__"Well, they always say you show earlier with each subsequent pregnancy, and moreso when there's two..." Rachel is cut off by a loud squeal, and Kurt hugs her tighter. "Keep it down!" she laughs. "Do you want your parents and Blaine to accidentally find out now?"_ _

__"I don't care, I'm too excited," Kurt says before finally letting her go. "Congratulations, Rachel. They're going to be just as beautiful and perfect as Ryan and Maggie."_ _

__"Thank you. I'm still in a bit of a daze, actually. We only found out it's twins last Thursday."_ _

__"But you know what? Two at once is even better. I'm so thankful T.J. and Abbie came into our lives together, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Our perfect family."_ _

__Rachel sighs, her smile turned wistful. "Would you have expected when we came out here after high school that this would happen? Four children - I never even thought of having one back then!"_ _

__"Things change, Rachel," Kurt soothes, squeezing her hand. "We were still teenagers and the thought of growing up was frightening. But it happens to everyone, and we get to enjoy our careers _and_ families together."_ _

__"You know you're my favorite brother-in-law, right?" she asks._ _

__Kurt grins. "I do, but does Blaine?" he jokes._ _

__He hugs her again before going to clean up the mess and continue preparations. Dinner that evening was even more enjoyable, and as expected everyone was thrilled at Rachel's announcement. Kurt looks around the table at his ever-expanding family that less than twenty years ago only consisted of two. It's grown by leaps and bounds, adding in his wonderful stepfamily, incredible husband, dearest friend, nieces and nephews, and now his own son and daughter. His love for everyone in the Hummel-Hudson-Berry-Anderson conglomerate is limitless, and he's thrilled to share every holiday with them._ _


End file.
